Naruto in Heat!
by Corrupted123
Summary: Hello! This is just something I had in my files and I decided to re-post it since it was lost in the purge. This is Mikie-From-Ireland's, Naruto in Heat! NarutoxFemKyuubi


**Uh... Hello. Yeah, I know. I have been gone for FOREVER! I'm slowly typing my way into the Seventh(?) chapter of NFM but I just don't know if I want a dominating Master Naruto, or a Naruto that makes Kyuubi beg for it. Anyway, here's a little something I forgot I had in my files. It's a story by an author who was GREAT. With the smackdown that Fanfiction put on M+ stories, all of his stuff was deleted and he is not active anymore. I did not do a single thing to this document so here is the original Mike-From-Ireland's, ****Naruto in Heat!**

* * *

Naruto busted into his home with a loud 'BANG!' and quickly moved to his television which he had recently got to distract himself from this insanely hardcore heat! He grabbed the remote and clicked the red button which turned on the decent sized box, and quickly clicked to the channel he had found interesting days ago.

He removed his pants quickly and waited the necessary few seconds for the TV to offer up the channel. He ordered the next issue available and watched as a classroom filled with women came onto the screen.

He felt sweat bead down his brow as the burning made him clench his teeth and cease his brow as if constipated. He saw the insanely hot teacher call out at a student to see her in her office. He groaned as he knew he had to wait a few more minutes for the good stuff to come into play.

This wasn't the first time, as you might've noticed, that he's been in an emergency. This was like...what? The fourth time?

It started a few days ago, during a mission with his teammates and his old sensei. They only had to deliver a large package that was being sent to Suna. The group had reached the desert and that's when Naruto began to feel the heat. No, not the desert heat. But a heat in his groin.

At first, it didn't effect him all that much, but he still knew it was there. He had walked around feeling it grow and grow, not knowing what it was. He knew it wasn't because of the Suna heat, and he figured out it wouldn't go away with a good old cold shower.

It progressed, more and more. And he noticed the increase of sexual arousal when it came to the women he had to work with, mostly Sakura and Temari who were almost always with him at the time.

When the time came for the group to leave, Naruto was worried. The whole trip back he was tortured by the burning and the need to have sex! He sort of wished he was still a virgin, that way he wouldn't know what it was he wanted and by such maybe wouldn't want it so badly, but he lost that to Hinata about a year ago during a drunken night. And man was that a good night!

When he got home from the mission, he was in desperate need of release. He quickly went to the lavatory of his home and did as such. He was saved! The heat was gone!

But not for long.

It came back, much stronger than before. He went almost nuts as it attacked him out of no where and he remembers doubling over while holding his enlarged dick in the midst of shopping for food. People stared but ignored him as he whimpered for it to stop.

He knew that releasing was the answer, so he went to get any means of sexual arousal possible: Books, Magazines, Movies, anything! But, as he was the most horrible at negotiating, especially at the point of time, he was tricked into buying a medium sized television with a satellite connection. Though he was broke, he was happy to have the great selection of porn.

It had been weeks since it first started, and now he was at the point of desperation for the burning to just leave him alone!

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way..." The sexy teacher on his TV screen said to Naruto's utter delight.

"I prefer the easy way..." The student said and jumped over the table to kiss the teacher.

Naruto thanked the heavens for his porn to finally of started. He gripped his member and began to pump furiously to rid himself of the burning sensation, even if it was only to be another few hours. He watched as the two women began to undress and suckle each other and felt himself get more and more excited as time passed on.

He began to moan and groan as the pleasure took over for the small amount of time he had grown to like when he was engaged in this act. His voice echoed through his apartment as he pumped much harder.

"Shit! Guuh..agh! Sshh! Man this is the shit!" He mumbled as he worked his hand up and down his reddened cock. He hissed and grunted, moaned and groaned, and felt himself come close to coming from his own touch.

"Sssssh!" He took in another breath. "Ah! Shit man..ah..my god this is awesome!"

He stopped everything as another voice moaned near him. He quickly turned off the porn and looked around his home for the owner of the feminine voice which startled him. He found nothing and raised a brow as he sat back in his previous position, trying to find a chakra signature within his home, but yet again finding nothing.

_'Fuck! I'm going to cum!'_ The voice came again, but this time he knew where it had come from. He recognized the way it resounded through his ears and made an odd taste in his mouth.

But the voice was definitely not the Kyuubi!

_'Kyuubi?'_ He called, just to reconfirmed his theory.

_'Fff! I'm busy kit! I'm in heat!'_ The female voice answered.

Naruto's eye twitched. He shook his head furiously, the sounds of her moaning making the burning sensation rise into his stomach, and groaned out loud. "You're what?!" He shouted.

_'Heat! You know this k-kit! SHIT!'_ Naruto listened as Kyuubi had an orgasm in his mind. His eye, yet again, twitched.

"Aaah! Stop that! You're making it worse for me!" Naruto wailed, his exposed dick reddening more as it was strained.

He heard a sudden growl in the back of his head and some other noise which he couldn't determine. '_Damn kit, you got a big one there don't you?'_ He heard her purr.

"Uh..." He blushed as he tried to cover up, even though he was shivering from the intensity of his boner. "I guess...wait! Tell me what the fuck is going on with me! You said you were in heat! Am I in heat as well?" He asked as the burning turned up the intensity.

_'Don't be stupid Naruto-kun' _Naruto flinched at the tone of voice she used._ 'Humans can't be in heat.'_ She stated, her breathless voice making him shiver.

"Then what the hell is wrong with me?!" He shouted angrily.

_'Oh you're in heat.'_ She said casually.

"YOU JUST SAID HUMANS CAN'T BE IN HEAT!"

'Y_ou're not a normal human don't forget. When I'm in heat, my chakra which is fueled by my sexual pheromones will intercept into your own chakra flow and you'll also be in heat. That burning sensation is why they call it Heat'_ Kyuubi explained.

Naruto clenched his teeth in frustration. "You're a bitch..." He mumbled.

_'Oh yeah I am...'_ She purred.

Naruto ignored that and continued with his questioning. "How do I get rid of it?! I didn't read that far into the fucking 'Heat 101' guide!" He growled.

_'Come down here, and I'll tell you.'_

Naruto didn't think when he instantly went into the recesses of his mind. He found himself in the familiar surroundings of the murky old cage which held the Kyuubi in place within him. He looked forward to see Kyuubi's maw not pressing against the cage, but instead a woman standing by the cage bars.

"Kyuubi?!" He jumped. "You're a woman?!"

"Yes Naruto-kun...I am..." Her voice was angelic and seductive. The burning in Naruto's groin went up by ten-fold and he held onto his crotch as a horrible attempt to calm down.

"Shit! Tell me please..." He whimpered. He could take so much more of other things. Pain, angst, loneliness, anything! Just not this! It was too much!

"Come closer." She wagged her finger towards herself. Naruto did as told and walked up to the cage, his steps slow and forced as every movement involving down there was sizzling. He made it close to the cage before he was suddenly grabbed by a long tail and was thrown not only into the cage, but into the very back of the cage itself.

He smashed against the wall and slid down onto his ass. He groaned and found complete darkness as he looked around. He jumped up, now expecting an attack. How could he be so careless? He had just walked into the cage of the Kyuubi No Kitsune! The most evil of all creatures!

"Kyuubi?" He called reaching for a kunai.

"You might of never known if not for the current situation, Naruto. But I have a lot more going on in this cage than you might've thought." Her voice seemed to be everywhere as Naruto couldn't see a thing.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"I mean: I'm not allowed to exit the cage, yes. But everything inside I have complete control over. Since this is your mind, it is set to work with the imagination of whomever has one within these walls. I can't do anything about out there, but in here..."

A light suddenly came on, lighting up the entirety of the cage. Naruto winced as the light blinded him for a second. He regained vision and looked around the cage. It was clean, that much could be said, and it was plain. Stone walls were all that really made the cage any significant, other than a few scratches on the walls and floor.

"Look behind you..." Kyuubi now stood in the middle of the room, indicating whatever was behind him. He turned and saw a white door with a red handle on it. He rose a brow and turned to ask about it but was silenced as Kyuubi pressed up against him. "We're both in heat Naruto, and the only way to get rid of the effects is to give into it. The purpose of heat is to help you find a mate in the Fox world. And from now on, you're my mate." She grinned before kissing him.

He didn't give a fight as the burning pushed him to indulge in the kiss. He deepened the kiss as he and her began to fight for dominance with their tongues, he himself winning in the end as she relented and moaned at his actions. His hands roamed her lower half, mostly gripping her tight ass and massaging her hips.

She sucked on his tongue in a way which made him think she would be great at another sucking, and began to grind against him as he was pressed against the wall. He felt her hands rub his chiseled chest and he felt a shiver run down his spine as she bit his tongue.

He brought his tongue back and the two went back to kissing ferociously as their hands roamed each other's bodies, carnal lust taking over and turning Naruto into a different man, a more lustful man.

Naruto and Kyuubi burst into Kyuubi's bedroom, knee deep into the heated kiss. Naruto growled, unable to take the constant teasing from the foxy demoness.

Naruto snaps, and does what Kyuubi has been hoping for: He takes complete control.

Naruto picked her up and literally threw her onto the bed, before pouncing on her. He rips off her clothes in a mater of seconds, not being at all gentle. He makes a few scratches, but doesn't bother with it, knowing she will regenerate them in a few seconds. The burning is slowly taking over his mind, and it wants to fuck now!

For Kyuubi, the pain only heightened her pleasure.

"For tonight, you're all mine. For tonight, you will be my play thing, my fuck toy, and my Bitch!" Naruto hissed out the last word, and smacked her on the ass once, making the demoness whimper.

Kyuubi was surprised, because that actually stung, but what's more, she liked it, she wanted more.

Naruto got up and took off his shirt, pants and boxers as Kyuubi sat obediently on the bed. When he was done, his rock hard length was standing at attention in front of him.

He walked to edge of the bed and stood there, and said one simple word that could not be misinterpreted.

"Suck."

Kyuubi crawled over to him on her hands and knees, and opened her mouth wide, taking in the engorged head, and sucking hard on it. Naruto moaned softly, the suction feeling good.

Kyuubi began to bob her head back and forth, sucking on it harder, and progressively taking in more of his cock. She moaned around his meat, and sent vibrations through the sensitive member, making Naruto moan louder.

She relaxes her throat muscles, and begins to deep throat him, taking in his entire twelve inches. She gags a little, but shoves the annoying reflex aside, opting to instead begin sucking harder, and using her hand to massage his balls.

Naruto grunted, knowing that he was going to cum soon, and spoke to his new plaything.

"I'm gonna cum bitch, make sure to swallow it all!" He said, before he began to spill his thick seed inside of her mouth.

Kyuubi eagerly sucked it down, not hesitating one bit, loving its rich salty taste. When she was done, she let go with a pop and a gasp, not having had a good breath of air for a few minutes.

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto with what she dubbed the "Shining Kit Eyes", The fox equivalent to the puppy dog eyes.

Naruto, seeing this, smirked. "Get on your hands and knees and I'll give you what we both want."

Kyuubi obeyed immediately, raising her ass into the air and panting, her juices slipping down her thighs.

"Such a naughty slut aren't you Kyuubi-Chan!" He said the Chan harsher, as he rammed his entire length into her when he said it.

Kyuubi moaned loudly in pleasure, loving the feeling of the pulsing hotness filling her up to the very core. She started to pant louder, and wriggle her ass and hips, trying to get him to move.

Naruto, for his part, was thinking, and he was thinking of something rather underhanded. Hmm…Well, she is over an A Class, so I guess it will be okay. Naruto thought, before he pulled back, and thrust into her deeply, making her squeak, not ready for the harsh thrust.

Naruto grinned, and began to pound into Kyuubi recklessly, forgoing any kind of rhythm, and going as fast as he can.

Kyuubi, for her part, was in heaven, loving the feeling of his hard meat pounding against her womb. She wanted his cum to fill her insides. She began to thrust her ass back against Naruto's cock, heightening both of their pleasure. When she did this, she came, and came hard. Naruto groaned, feeling her cum, and used his considerable will power to force himself not to cum.

He decided it was time to unveil his trick. His right index finger glowed blue, and a remarkable small Rasengan formed on the tip. It was smaller than a marble, more like an eraser from a pencil. Naruto knew it wouldn't really do any damage, it would just hurt a bit. His training was really paying off.

He pressed the tiny Rasengan to Kyuubi's clit, right after she had just came, and it set her off on the most powerful orgasm of her life. Naruto held the little ball to her clit, until it dissipated. When Kyuubi was almost done with her orgasm, he let loose his, flooding her stomach with his hot thick seed, filling her womb to the brim, and overflowing.

Naruto panted slightly, and pulled out of her. He grinned at her limp form, and spoke.

"Done already? I'm just getting started!" Kyuubi's eyes widened, as Naruto pounced.

After seven hours and damn near every position in the book, and several that didn't exist until that night, Naruto was sated, Kyuubi was unconscious, and leaking sperm from both of her holes, and Naruto was lying there awake. Kyuubi curled up to his side and purring in a fox like manner. Naruto grinned, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. His last thought was this.

_'I wonder if demons can get pregnant...'_


End file.
